model_hogwartsfandomcom-20200214-history
Journeyman Tokens
For a table of when everything unlocks, please see the Token Master List. __FORCETOC__ Second Year Although you aren't given Journeyman tokens in your second year, you may spend your future journeyman token in second year. The application for this will require more character justification than spending the token in third year. Journeyman Plant Due to there being no measurable power scale to place plants on their prices can range from minor to master tokens, as such plants should be discussed in private discussion queue prior to purchasing so a price for the plant can be assigned based on its power and versatility. Some examples of this tier include: * Whomping Willow Sapling * Turtle Bush (Sentient turtle shaped plant) Somniumpartum Made with suggestions by Layla Silverwood and Caius Marx Lucid dreaming is a state where one may realize the are dreaming and act to drive the direction of their dreams, but what would happen if magic was introduced into the equation? The Somniumpartum is the result of a magical users weaving dreams and magic together to create a playground within their mind, one which they had full control over. The Somniumpartum allows a wizard to live and act freely within their dreaming states, by either having fun with the newfound freedom or continuing their studies without the pesky rigors of sleep interrupting their efforts. While the Somniumpartum may allow a magical user to maximize the use of every moment of their life, they are still constrained by the limits of time, even while dreaming. There is a danger, however, as some may become too attached to the Somniumpartum, and spend as much time sleeping as they possibly can just to remain in that limitless space. Some magical users have wasted away in their beds, unwilling to leave the land of their dreams. There is a limit to the Somniumpartum however, as any experiments you physically perform in the dream will not carry over to reality: You have mastery over the environment, and the laws of physics and magic do not work as they do in the real world; any results are the wish of you willing them into being. The final drawback to the creation of a Somniumpartum: Once one is made, it is almost impossible to return to normal dreaming. You will no longer be able to sleep to pass time, or to try and escape from the worries of life for a while; the thoughts that troubled you while awake will now follow you into the dreamworld completely intact. Novice: The bond between dreaming and waking is less tenuous and you can more easily control your dreams without slipping into wakefulness, allowing you to maintain lucid dreaming for longer and longer periods. Intermediate: You are now capable of remaining in a lucid dreaming state without worrying about breaking your REM sleep. The Somniumpartum is formed at this point, and you will have near limitless control over it. Advanced: You are capable of maintaining the Somniumpartum and performing almost any feat you can imagine within the dreamspace. Your power is so great where you can even pass beyond its boundaries and use the spell "Dreamwalk" to pass into the Somniumpartums crafted by those around you. You may only Dreamwalk if the other magical user is willing to allow trespassers into their world, and the spell will only work while you are dreaming. There is also a proximity limit for Dreamwalk, and you must be within one mile of the Somniumpartum host you wish to visit. This requires OOC consent. Master: When you reach mastery with the Dreamwalk spell, you will be able to pass into the dreams of people who have not formed a Somniumpartum of their own, but there is no guarantee you will be able to communicate with them. Dreams and dream language are incredibly complex, and it is up to the dreamer how they might parse your presence in their dreams, or how much you might learn about them. This requires OOC consent. Timeframe: 1 IC Year for Progression to the subsequent stage. Mastery cannot be obtained until sixth year or later. This is recommended not enforced and you can make it longer, but please avoid making the timeframe too short. Third Year Apscidomancy Suggested by Layla Silverwood and edited by Annise East Cannot be treated as natural power A peculiar and polarizing branch of magic, Apscidomancy may allow for the control and manipulation of a magic user's prepared body parts after they have been completely separated from their body. It is a power that requires the deliberate amputation of the body part, and the advanced darker forms require a number of difficult rituals to bond it to the user and allow it to continue living despite being detached from its host body. Once Apscidomancy is mastered, the Apscidomancer will have full control of the detached body parts, allowing them to manipulate and use items for a distance of up to 30 metres (100 metres for the Dark form) from their location. There is a drawback however, as the connection to the limb will begin degrading after 20 metres (50 metres for the dark form), and the construct will be unable to perceive its surroundings so the Apscidomancer must rely on the natural senses of the body part to maneuver while it is out of sight. This power, while it will work with any body part not needed for the processes of living, is primarily used on arms or hair due to the limited assistance a detached leg may be able to provide, though there are some particularly eccentric Apscidomancers who have tried to make use of that tactic with middling success. It may not be used on eyes or organs required for life, however, as the power requires a form of movement to be available to the detached part, and the user must survive the formation of the pet. The pet itself, whatever form it takes, costs an apprentice token, available from 6th year onwards. When not detached, the Apscidomancer must use a special harness or device to keep their limb attached to their body and use it normally. Learning: The art of Apscidomancy requires in depth study to master, with the aspiring Apscidomancer attaining perfect theoretical knowledge before they either gain the necessary control, or skill to perform the ritual to detach their body part. Anything less may result in the loss of the body part as partial or failed rituals will cause irreparable damage and an inexperienced user may cause harm to themselves. The ability is considered Dark if the Apscidomancer has completed the limb removing rituals and has taken the (Dark) options for Advanced and Master tiers of the ability, but is not considered dark otherwise. Removing the limb is not necessary, and you may apply for this power just to have control over your hair and never take the dark path. Novice: Apscidomancy begins small, with the Apscidomancer focusing on learning to magically move and manipulate their cellular structure. The process starts with the aspiring Apscidomancer’s hair, and with time the Abscidomancer will be able to cut off pieces of their hair and learn to move them independently from their body. Intermediate: Further study will lead to deeper control of the Apscidomancer's hair, allowing more complex manipulations of larger batches of hair. Once an Apscidomancer is capable of controlling every strand of hair on their body in unison (which is as awkward to do as it sounds), only then they will be prepared to take the next step. The form the next step takes depends on the user; either they further their control of their hair, or begin work on the dark form of this ability, animating a detached limb. Advanced (Normal): Once an Apscidomancer has control over each of their hairs, they may begin the process of advancing their craft by imbuing more magic into the hairs themselves. At this point, the Apscidomancer begins learning to control the hairs in increasingly complex ways. It is a mark of some considerable merit for an Apscidomancer to be able to tie elaborate knots in their hair. Further, the Apscidomancer’s control may advance to the point where the strain of tension on hair is taken on by their magic, allowing for them to lift things with their hair without pulling it. Master (Normal): Now fully capable of fully manipulating their hair as if it were as dexterous as their hands -- if not more so -- the Apscidomancer may now begin the process of applying this control to hair detached from the body, creating an animate hair doll that obeys their mental instructions. This follows the same rules as the Apsidomancy Arm Pet (see Advanced (Dark) and Master (Dark)), but is far more limited in distance and leverage. In addition, as the hair is not ritually prepared, the hair doll decays quickly to the rigours of movement while detached and can be reformed with some effort and no additional cost. Advanced (Dark): Once a Dark Apscidomancer has advanced control over the magical manipulations of their flesh, they may perform the ritual to detach and magically imbue their limb. It is a complex ritual that can take months once the limb has been severed, so the Apscidomancer must have made the appropriate preparations to be able to perform the ritual despite the missing limb. Once the ritual is complete, they will have rudimentary and clumsy control of the limb, which will improve with time. The ritual is considered Dark Magic. Master (Dark): True mastery comes when the Apscidomancer may control their severed limb as easily as they might control it if it were still attached. Please see Apsidomancy Arm Pet for more information on this final step. Timeframe: 1 IC Year for Progression to the subsequent stage. This is recommended, not enforced and you can make it longer, but please avoid making the timeframe too short. The pet itself (formed from Master (Normal) or Advanced (Dark)) is first available in 6th year and requires a separate token. Journeyman Item Purchased Journeyman items are typically much more advanced and may go beyond effecting your own interpersonal dynamics to impact the school at large in some manner. These items tend to be much more on the practical side and capable of performing much more impressive feats of magic. Some examples include: *Bigger on the inside tent. *Deluminator. *Hagrid’s magic bike. *Harry and Sirus's two way magic mirror. *Newly forged goblin-wrought silver weapon or weapon with similar properties, that begins without having imbibed any unusual powers or properties (requiring additional approval for later empowerments to the weapon). *Portkey. Journeyman Story Story Tokens are powerful tokens capable of making your narrative desires come to life. The power of these tokens is limited only by the user’s imagination and what we can fit into Harry Potter and Model Hogwarts canon, and it is the scope that sets that differentiates the different levels of Story Tokens. Journeyman Story allows you to receive help with making sure a narrative you’re interested in for your character to happen, and part of the process will be fitting it into canon with the helps of the Application team, as well as potentially receiving a set of short but personal prompts that will help you bring that story to life. The scope of this story can be quite large, and while it will focus on your character, the effects will have a much larger impact on Hogwarts and the people around your character. Some good examples of what can be feasible on a Journeyman Story Token are: *Harry impresses during first year flight class, landing himself a spot on the Quidditch team a year early. Requirements on joining the house team here. *Harry and the gang help save Sirius from receiving the Dementor’s Kiss. *Harry and himself help to save the Philosopher’s Stone from Voldemort. *Harry and himself faces off against Voldemort in the Graveyard. *Harry and Dumbledore go Horcrux busting. Fourth Year Early Illegal Apparition Apparition is a magical means of transportation, allowing its practitioners to teleport. Despite the ability’s power, it is deeply uncomfortable and rather dangerous, and so many witches and wizards prefer slower but more sedate means of travel. Apparition is impossible in Hogwarts. Learning: Must take classes when they are offered in sixth year. If you wish to learn earlier, you must have an in-character means to acquire training and take into account that an Apparition licence requires being 17+ and is thus illegal before then. As such, given the legality and the fact you will be spending most of your year in Hogwarts, finding a suitable teacher may prove quite difficult. To Apparate, you must !cast the spell. If the spell fails, you Splinch and are injured, and must RP it appropriately, going so far as to require a trip to the infirmary in more serious cases. You can only practise Apparition outside of the school or during formal Apparition Classes. Special Pet: XXX You have adopted a magical creature as a pet, assuming responsibility for its care and companionship. All creatures must be purchased or obtained as infants, and maturation details should be outlined in the application or clarified with the current Care of Magical Creatures professor. This rule falls away if purchased year 6 or later. Non-canon creatures can be applied for; on approval from the Care of Magical Creatures professor and the application team, the creature will be given an appropriate rating. Fully sapient creatures cannot be pets. XXX creatures are more difficult than standard domesticated creatures, but a competent wizard should be able to manage. This category includes nifflers, kneazles, and streelers. For details on pricing please see the document linked. Creature Document. Spellcrafting The process of inventing a spell of one's own design. Spellcrafting is a complicated and time-consuming art that most wizards eschew in favour of learning pre-existing spells, but the art can nevertheless prove immensely valuable both to the practitioner and, if the secrets of the magic are shared, wizarding society as a whole. Crafting a Spell: Send an application describing the spell’s function and development. If the spell is accepted, it will be added to the database and you are permitted to learn the spell but not to cast it. Once you have mastered the spell, the spell is considered to have been ‘created’ and can be cast and taught to others as you see fit. You cannot invent a spell prior to your fourth year. Balancing a Craftable Spell: Try to balance your suggestion against other spells with the same DC as them, especially spells unlocked in the same year as the crafted spell will be unlocked. As a general rule, in most circumstances it is best to balance against the 'typical' power of a spell unlocked in a given year, rather than the absolute strongest spells of that year. Calculating the DC of a craftable spell: DC caps per year are listed below: Year 1: 5 Year 2: 8 Year 3: 11 Year 4: 14 Year 5: 17 Year 6: 20 Year 7: 22 GradA to GradB: 24 GradC: 26 Adult: 33 Combat Spells: Spells with unique combat effects, or strong functionality both in combat and outside of combat, must suffer an appropriate penalty to keep them in line with other spells. This can take the form of a slightly lower spell DC (for spells primarily for combat usage) or a permanent negative modifier when used in combat (for spells with significant utility outside of combat). Sharing Your Spells: As part of your application, you must choose whether to make your spell 'private' or 'public'. Public Spells are those that are developed in a public fashion, and are thus available for other players to be able to learn without any special permissions - as though they were just another spell available for a given year. Private spells are those that are kept as a personal secret by the caster. They can only be learned with the OOC consent of the spellcrafter (who can choose to make them public at any time). The spellcrafter may choose how their Private spells might be learned by others (for example, one spellcrafter might only be comfortable allowing those they teach the spell directly to gain access to the spell, whilst another might consent to people who are merely witnesses to the spell in action being able to begin to learn it at their discretion (if they meet the spell's other requirements, such as year requirements, of course). Private spellcrafts cost the crafter an additional Apprentice token, and no single player can keep more than three of their crafted spells Private at any given time. Dark Magic: You must have mastered at least one Dark spell in the past to craft a Dark Spell. Dark spells must always be developed as Private spells, and come with the associated additional token cost as a result. Being taught a Dark Spell still requires an application/token expenditure, as with any other Dark Magic, as well as the crafter's consent. Linked Spells: Spellcrafted spells will be unlikely to be Linked, owing to balance concerns surrounding linking too many spells to the same core learns. If this ever changes, retroactive links may be made. Private spellcrafts also have the following limitations: 1: Developing a Private Spell costs the crafter an additional Apprentice token. 2: No single player can keep more than three of their crafted spells Private at any given time. 3: If a spellcrafter leaves the model for more than six months, and interest is shown in making their private spells public, the crafter will be contacted. With their consent, or in the event of a failure to respond, the spell will be made public. 4: If somebody is taught a Private spell by the creator and reaches mastery in that spell, they become capable of teaching it to others, although it remains a Private spell and cannot be learned through any other means. Fifth Year Early Non-Verbal The ability to cast spells whilst eschewing incantations. Aids stealth and is useful in combat, but requires an experienced and powerful wizard to use successfully and reliably. You can find out more about Non-Verbal casting here. Learning: Taught in classes during sixth year. If studied independently over fourth year, can be used in fifth year. Novice: You have to obtain a means of studying non-verbal magic, once you’ve obtained this you’ll have to spend a decent amount of time understanding the theory before you can begin trying to cast the simplest of magics. Intermediate: All throughout fifth year you are slowly developing your proficiency at non-verbal magic, and with consistent study, you can master it by the end of the year, being an expert in non-verbal magic while your peers are novices. Master: You’ve mastered Non-verbal magic by your 6th year and it comes to you naturally, becoming the cornerstone of your spell usage. Note: If you take a faster path to mastering non-verbal then it’s Journeyman outright, if you take the suggested 2 year path, it will cost a Journeyman token but you will get an Apprentice token refunded. Cost: 1 Journeyman Token with an Apprentice Token refunded to you if you take your time mastering it across Year 4 and 5 (study theory in 4th year, practical begins in 5th), or 1 Journeyman Token outright if studied and learned in Year 5. Elemental Magic + Elemental Magic + will bring the user to a crossroads, where they may choose one of two paths: The first path will allow you to gain mastery over a second element, unlocking the abilities it grants. The second path will allow you to deepen your connection with your chosen element, allowing it to grow more powerful and allow for some mechanical benefits. If the second path is chosen, you will be able to submit your ideas for how the power will be improved, allowing you to personalize it. There will be adjustments for balance, but you will be worked with to help it fit balance appropriately. Magical Item Creation: Journeyman Examples: *Hagrid/Sirius’ Motorcycle *Arthur’s Flying Car *Vanishing Cabinet *Hand of Glory *Pensieve *Marauder’s Map (only if done in Grad) *Moleskine Pouch (During school) *Charmed Tent (Year 6+) *Storing a Prophecy *Making your own Quidditch Balls (high level) *Weasley Family Clock *Two-Way Mirror w/ decaying cost [[Mind_Magic#Learned Occlumency|'Occlumency']] The ability to structure your thoughts mentally, allowing you to organise and defend your memories from external influences, magical or otherwise. Can be used to project false memories. Learning: Requires a willing teacher, or a temperament suited to self-studying the power. The ability to excel in Occlumency demands more than a simple desire to protect one's secrets - those best suited to the ability often possess, for whatever reason, a strong ability to compartmentalise their thoughts and feelings. Once an application for Occlumency is passed, the player may begin to purchase points in the Occlude 'spell' as though it were any other spell. Using Occlumency: See the 'Occlude' spell's description for more details on the usage of Occlumency. Sixth Year Blood Pact (Breaking) Forcibly breaking a blood pact is a difficult task. A Blood Pact can be broken in two ways. One, all the participants agree to break the pact. Two, the vial holding the physical blood pact is broken. It costs a journeyman token to break this pact forcibly, as well as OOC permission from all other participants in the pact. Early Wandless The ability to cast spells without a wand. Aids stealth and is useful in combat, but requires an experienced and powerful wizard to use successfully and reliably. You can find out more about Wandless casting here. Learning: Can be researched and learnt independently for free in seventh year. If studied independently over fifth year, can be used in sixth year. Novice: You have to obtain a means of studying wandless magic, once you’ve obtained this you’ll have to spend a decent amount of time understanding the theory before you can begin trying to cast the simplest of magics. Intermediate: All throughout sixth year you are slowly developing your proficiency at wandless magic, and with consistent study, you can master it by the end of the year, being an expert in wandless magic while your peers are novices. Master: You’ve mastered wandless magic by your 7th year and it comes to you naturally, becoming the cornerstone of your spell usage. Note: If you take a faster path to mastering wandless then it’s Journeyman outright, if you take the suggested 2 year path, it will cost a Journeyman token but you will get an Apprentice token refunded. Cost: 1 Journeyman Token with an Apprentice Token refunded to you if you take your time mastering it across Year 5 and 6 (study theory in 5th year, practical begins in 6th), or 1 Journeyman Token outright if studied and learned in Year 6. Exotic Languages: Parseltongue Being able to understand snakes is a rare and complex ability, as such whilst it may be possible to understand the language of the snakes, for those without the natural gift they will never gain command nor fluency over the snake language. Novice: You've begun to work on understanding snakes. Though for the most part all you hear is hissing, you can occasionally tease out the meaning of a few words. Intermediate: You've begun to understand the snakes to a greater degree. As such you can often make out a sentence or two, but struggle with understanding a snake for prolonged periods and often can't tease words out from their hisses. You've also picked up a word or two, you think, but sometimes find the snakes taking offense to your mimickery. Master: You are proficient at understanding snakes; though from time to time you still hear hisses, especially with breeds of snake less familiar to you, but you can usually pick up what the snake is saying based on the context of what you do understand. In terms of speaking you've got a decent number of words you can parse through your lips, but cannot truly speak the full language. Timeframe: 1 IC Year for Progression to the subsequent stage. This is recommended not enforced and you can make it longer, but please avoid making the timeframe too short. Legal Animagus Rather than going for more dubious means, you have legally registered yourself as an Animagus. Whilst you must be 17+ to fully register, you can legally pre-register and obtain the required information to undergo said ritual earlier in your sixth year, fully registering upon your seventeenth birthday. For full information see Animagus. Soulblade Magic Suggested by Orwell Galilei Whilst most practitioners of Blade Magic prefer the far safer and easier - albeit more expensive - option of channelling their magic through a magically-imbued weapon, some are willing to extend their own soul into a magical energy weapon that resembles their true nature, externalising from their wand. Learning: Must be learned alongside or after learning Blade Magic, using ancient recovered lore or from a teacher capable of Soulblade magic. Using Soulblade Magic: When casting a spell, it can be projected as a blade of energy projected from your wand capable of piercing the hides of spell-resistant creatures as easily as goblin silver. Note: This power falls under the Blade Magic Clause. We can allow the player to choose their “style” of usage when they app to purchase Soulblade Magic, and based on the mechanical implications of the style they choose the price can be adjusted. This includes customising how potent the magical resistance beating element is, as well as the specifics behind your soul blade. Category:OOC Articles Category:Abilities Category:Character Creation Category:Tokens